The utilization and functionality of end user portable devices is increasingly growing more diverse than the traditional automobile-mounted or even portable cellular telephone, which was exclusively a communications tool, and thus had virtually no practical functionality without the radio link in operation. In contrast to such early cellular telephones, which provided little more than wireless/RF communications functionality, modern systems increasingly integrate communication functionality with other types of non-communication or “local” functionality in one integrated device. On the other hand, portable appliances, such as laptop computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and even gaming devices, that traditionally provided only “local functionality” have evolved into multi-function devices that provide hard-wired or even wireless communication functionality, as well as “local computing functionality.”. In sum, traditional portable data storage/manipulation devices and traditional wireless communication devices have evolved and merged into multi-function integrated portable devices that provide both communication functionality and local functionality.
As used herein, an “integrated” or “multifunction” communication device or simply “integrated device” includes devices that integrate both wireless communication functionality as well as non-communication functionality (e.g., a cellular device that incorporates data processing/computing functionality) into one device, as well as two separate devices that are interfaced to provide both communications and local functionality (e.g., a laptop computer or PDA or other portable device that is interfaced with another device, such as a wireless modem or other wireless communication module or PC card, such as a PCMCIA card, to provide both information access and/or manipulation functionality as well as communication functionality). The term “local functionality” is used herein to denote non-communication functionality, such as information access or manipulation (e.g., gaming, address storage/retrieval, execution of one or more applications such as word processing, spreadsheet, etc.). In other words, “local functionality” is used herein to denote various functionality of an integrated device that may be enjoyed by an end user while the device is not transmitting and/or receiving RF signals.
Because modern integrated devices, such as multi-function cellular phones or portable data processing devices that also provide wireless communication functionality, are not limited exclusively to communications functionality, but may include local functionality, such devices may provide significant utility even when not “connected” to (i.e., receiving signals from, or transmitting signals to) an external entity through a wireless communication channel.
Unfortunately, modern integrated devices have suffered from a number of limitations. For instance, when an integrated cellular telephone is in an “idle” state (i.e., the power is on, and the integrated device may receive calls, transmit and/or receive control signals sent by or to nearby base stations, respectively, or otherwise be enabled to transmit/receive RF signals), a received call may cause a disruption to the end user in certain situations, such as when the end user is in a meeting, in a classroom, etc. Even if a traditional voice or data “call” is not received, other information exchange, such as periodic updates, including voicemail notifications, control/broadcast information exchange with an external entity (e.g., a base station), etc., may cause disruption or other undesirable effects in certain situations. In order to prevent such disruption, the end user may forgo the use of the integrated device altogether, thereby not being able to access the local functionality of the device. Moreover, because power conservation is a significant issue concerning mobile/portable integrated devices, which generally use rechargeable batteries that provide limited use time, the idle state of the integrated device may unnecessarily consume power, especially when the end user of such a device intends to access exclusively the local functionality of the device. Finally, the use of such integrated devices is typically altogether precluded in certain restricted areas (e.g. aboard aircraft), where the electromagnetic radiation caused by the RF portions of such devices, which may periodically transmit control or other types of signals and/or receive the same, may interfere with navigational or safety equipment.
As such, even though modern integrated devices potentially provide both communications functionality and local functionality, such local functionality in many circumstances may not be available because of the undesirable effects caused by the communications functionality, such as disruption, unnecessary consumption of power, interference with safety or navigational equipment in restricted areas, etc.
Thus, what is needed is a method and apparatus for increasing access to the local functionality of integrated devices.